Tell me it's not true
by sarahjanesinginrain
Summary: A dynamic little freshman with a secret joins Glee. How will the club handle it? Rated T for Sexual content and lauguage.
1. Chapter 1: The New Arrival

Tell me it's not true

**My first Glee story, probably terrible, but reading and reviewing would be lovely ******

It was that day in mid November, when we all first met her. The kind of day where the cold creeps up on you and the wind whips around and tries to push you inside. Hands are buried deep into pockets and teeth chatter. Hot chocolate is the remedy to this kind of day, a sign of winter and the months to come.

We rarely have these days in Lima, Ohio. That's why it was all more memorable.

Rachel Barry took pride in being the baby of the Glee club. She was special. As an underclassman, you hardly could shine at anything. She never really thought of the talents of those even younger than her, until Allie showed up.

The glee club was having their standard Thursday afternoon rehearsal. Rachel was, as always, debating with Will about his music selections. They didn't show her off enough. She had a star and it was not to be wasted upon singing some half baked harmony for someone else.

Brittany and Santana were holding court at one end, flipping their hair and dotting on themselves, as cheerleaders often do. The boys were off in another, although the only bits of their conversation audible were "I fucked your mother" and things of that sort. Artie, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes, also seemed happy, discussing fashion, of course, and in turn Kurt's impending sexuality. No one minded. That wasn't the real elephant in the room.

It was Quinn and Finn. They were off in a corner, speaking in hushed tones. Without even being said, everyone knew they were talking about the baby. He put his arm around her, stroked her hair. She smiled, a little. Rachel noticed this. She felt a pang deep in her stomach. Jealousy.

Everything was so typical. So run of the mill-for the McKinley high glee club, anyway. Thinking back on it, Rachel realized what was so necessary about Allie's arrival. They'd needed someone to make them face their issues and those of others. Allie had done that for them.

They could tell even from when when she walked in the door. She was 5'5, with long, extremely strait brown hair, down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a piercing shade of green, only seen in mascara ads. She wore a little black Urban Outfitters shift dress and textured tights that looked like spider webs, and heeled black suede boots. She had a tan leather satchel like bag over one shoulder, and a Biology textbook, a CD in a purple case, and some sheet music in the other hand. There was a little feather headband on her head.

She spoke in a gravely voice with a little rasp and a hint of an accent no one could quit name.

"I'm Allie. I'm a freshman, and I'd like to join Glee Club."

Will jumped out of his seat from beyond the piano. "Care to show us what you've got?"

She laughed, bubbly and full. "My pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2: She's got it

**Ohmyy, haha, one review… from my sister. Awesome :P Well, lets try again with a new chapter.**

Allie's heels clicked as she handed the pianist her sheet music.

"So, Allie, can you tell me your voice part?" Will asked

Allie smiled "Soprano, Mezzo, Alto, Tenor. I'll do anything."

Rachel opened her mouth. "With all due respect, Allie, that's not really a competent answer. Without years of training which I presume you haven't had because well, your 14, it's nearly impossible for a young vocalist to develop such a wide range with…"

"Rachel, that's your name isn't it? I truly admire your dedication to music and adorable sweater, but it would be best if you shut up." Allie flashed another enchanting smile.

Puck took notice of the new addition to the room. She was hot, for one. Way hotter than most of the girls in his grade. Banging a freshman was so unbearably kinky. Oh, what he could do to her…

Kurt, for one, took notice of her outfit and was drooling with envy. Why don't they make tights like that for boys? Those boots were fierce. Did they come in his size? And that amazing feather headband…

Allie opened her mouth and sang the first notes of "Someone Like You" from Jekyll and Hyde. This was one of Rachel's favorite musicals. She squirmed a bit in her seat. No matter how snippy that little girl might have been, anyone with that taste in musicals deserves a chance.

"… _but then someone like you found someone like me. And suddenly, nothing will ever be the same. There'll be a new way to live, and a new life to love, if someone like you found me…"_

It was somewhat of a beautiful thing. Her voice was an intercourse of a jazz trumpet and violin. She slid up to the high notes with a gorgeous vibrato ring in her head voice, growling as she went low, sounding a bit like chocolate and any other type of adjective. Everyone's mouths hung open when she finished. No one new what to say until finally, Kurt opened his mouth.

"you…are…FUCKING FABLOUS."

Allie smiled "So are you, as far as I can tell."

Will took his feet of the edge of the piano and reached out to shake Allie's hand. "Welcome aboard."

It seems like the rest of the Glee club took off at once, surrounding the brunette.

Finn stepped forward. "Wow, that was a really nice song you sang, kind of slow but I like slow, I guess what musical was that from? I think you said Jekyll and Hyde. I've never seen that play but Hyde seems like a pretty nice guy and…"

Allie smiled "Thank you, Finn, is it?"

"Yes, it's Finn, I know it's an unusual name but…" His sentence was cut off by a somewhat annoyed Quinn, who pushed him along.

Mercedes followed "Pretty good for a white girl."

Allie gave her a high five "On the outside."

"I l-l-like her, you guys." Tina smiled.

"And her tights. Those are amazing." Kurt nodded,

"You would think so." Artie waved as they left the choir room.

Mike and Matt walked up with Brittney and Santana, waving at the new addition to Glee. Puck wondered behind.  
"So, Allie, I'm kind of a stud…" he started.

"Are you?" She pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Are you questioning my excessive amount of sex appeal?"

"Maybe." She giggled flirtatiously.

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to…" Puck was interrupted by a now smiling Rachel, who pushed him out of the way to get to the new girl.

"Allie! Wow, I think we started off on the wrong foot. I'm Rachel Barry." She spoke in a rush.

"No worries, I haven't had years of training, your were right. Just a few. Plus, your totally famous with my grade."

Rachel blushed. "I am?"

"Oh absolutely, all the 9th graders love you. And where did you get that sweater? I meant it when I said it was adorable."

Rachel led the new girl out of the door, talking animatedly to her. This wouldn't be so bad. Not at all.

Will shrugged as the girls left. "Puck? What do you think of our new little friend?"

Puck thought he might be in love.


End file.
